Stripped
by Lady Shaiye
Summary: Young adult Bulma Briefs broke free from the clutches of her abusive step-father years ago only to be taken in and impregnated while a teen by one of the street's worst. But can Street Baller Vegeta make it better?


Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. Akira Toriyama is the producer, while, Funimation, Bird Studio, are trademarks of Toei Animation. So, don't sue me. I'm just a fan.

****

Justly Unexpected

Chapter 1: Through Hell

Bulma walked into her small apartment only to hear her four-year-old lavender haired son Trunks silently crying on the dusty floor of her apartment, mostly likely because he was hungry. She plopped down on the floor beside him and drew him close into a hug. "Shh," she hushed. "Mommy's here. Everything's going to be okay," she whispered to him as she kissed the top of his head. "I love you, Baby," she said, knowing she needed the hug just as much as he did.

I am so tired of this life, she thought. But what else did the world have to offer to an unmarried teenage street mother and high school drop-out? She closed her eyes and fought tears. She and her sister had run away from their abusive father leaving her parentless.

She and her sister were forced to split up and only a year later she'd been taken in by No.17 and she'd given herself to him and months later after fooling around with him, she'd ended up impregnated.

No.17 had freaked out when she'd told him and he demanded she be rid of it.

"Let's face it, Babe. Neither of us are parent material and neither of us can afford to take care of a child." When she refused, he'd argued then kicked her and her unborn child to the dust.

Months later, due to the fact that she could have her baby at anytime she could no longer attend school. Even after the baby was born, Bulma couldn't attend. She had to be there for her child during it's first months and she couldn't afford a baby sitter. Just barely she'd afforded the necessities for the child while living in the streets.

Shortly after, Bulma had heard about a job at a strip club called _The Zodiac_ while she was passing by a local store. Normally, she wouldn't even consider sinking so low but she was desperate and it was a job it would put food on the table. Days later, she went for an interview and the manager agreed after she'd finished up her dancing and he informed her of how she'd earn her pay.

At her first time on the stage, she was a bit scared and masked her fear as she slid down the pole sexily, attracting some of the many male viewers. They watched in awe, as this new profound teen beauty slid her legs seductively down the pole slowly and began to circle it slowly, exploiting her fresh body.

Moments later, she began to strip of her clothing, slowly piece by piece. The song they'd played while she danced was "Nobody" by Keith Sweat and the song had been perfect for Bulma's slow tantalizingly, sexy moves. After Bulma's performance, the men threw dollar bills at her.

More than a few had cornered her that night and asked her if she'd like to come and party with them for the night. "Or we can do whatever you like," one of them proposed a sexy and hungry glint in his eyes as he flashed a ten before her face. She'd refused and they growled in annoyance then left. Later on the next night Bulma spoke with Candy about the previous night.

"Is it normal for them to approach a girl like that?" she asked.

"Honey, at this job, you need all the cash you can get. Especially in your case, with the baby and all. But," she started seriously as she rechecked her appearance. "it is helpful to make extra cash that way. And if you do decide to turn towards the darker side, _always_ be safe."

From then on, Bulma doubled her jobs. She wasn't proud of what she was doing but whatever kept food on the table…

She snapped into reality as she realized that her lavender haired son hadn't eaten all day. She released her son and looked into his blue eyes seriously. "You must hungry, I'm sure," she said, and he nodded in response. "Well, will you sit tight and quietly wait for me to return with some food?"

Trunks nodded in agreement, as his blue haired, and blue-eyed mother kissed him on his puffy, red right cheek.

"Don't open the door for strangers. Remember, I have my keys," she said before she left abruptly and locked the door to the apartment…

* * *

Street Ballers

The NBA game room was packed with a stupendous crowd. Screaming and booing could be heard whenever their favorite player missed the basket. The room became quiet as the number one baller of the Street Ballers, walked into the room, making his way to his team. The score was 70-89. The Street Ballers were at 89 while the Slip N Slide crew were at 79.

The spiky haired dark eyed baller of the team Vegeta, listened intently for the play as his team crowded to hear the coach's play. Basically the plan was to get Vegeta to cross over the Slip N Slide team skillfully then score a game breaker on the other team before the 25 seconds were over and the game ended.

The Street Ballerz coach Yor Tenshi signaled to the referee that his team was ready to get back in the game. The game was back on and Vegeta's team mate Goku had the ball in his hands, dribbling around one of the newest Slip N Slide member, Rein. He was about to pass the ball to Vegeta when Rein appeared behind him and swiftly slapped his ball out of bounds with tremendous, blinding force. The game quarter was over as the ball flew out of bounds.

"Damn," Goku muttered. '_I screwed up,' _he thought as he walked off the court.

The Street Baller fans were left in shock. Sure, their team had won but the way that lavender haired guy Rein slapped that ball out of bounds like that left them utterly amazed. He did it with such force and surely shamed the team even though they had won. Their shock turned into anger as they booed Rein. They were pissed further more as the Slip N Slide fans O-d' the Street Baller fans. Pretty soon a fight erupted among the Street Baller fans and the Slip N Slide fans.

* * *

"I don't see how I let that happen," Goku muttered in shame as he looked down at the floor in downcast.

Vegeta smirked at Goku. "Only an asshole like you could fuck up even an already won game," Vegeta said chuckling, but later added his smirk now fading into a serious frown. "Get that ridiculous look off your face. It's not the first time you've screwed up."

"Yeah," Goku sighed. "So, coach said that since we've been working so hard on our games, that we could go out and party all tonight. I'm not sure I will, though. I haven't been spending enough time around my family enough, lately. Too damn busy practicing for the games, you know?" Goku sighed.

"No," Vegeta replied. "I won't be partying with the team to' night either. I'm just going to _The Zodiac_ tonight," he replied a smirk forming upon his lips.

"Vegeta, isn't that the strip joint?" Goku asked dumb folded.

"Yeah. I need something quick and easy. You know?" Vegeta answered, dully.

"I get what you're saying," Goku replied, though he couldn't relate to the feeling. He had a wife and he loved her. He'd never had the feeling for something quick and easy, even before him and ChiChi got married and had children.

"Alright. Bye," Vegeta stated to Goku. They were the last ones out considering Goku was brooding over the last quarter. Vegeta exited the locker room and tweaked his car with his automatic key. He walked up beside his black silver Lexus, opened the door, and drove off to his apartment.

* * *

Bulma started towards No.17's small, dusty white trailer angrily. The lights were on and it seemed as though they were having a midnight party. Bulma pounded on the door ferociously. No.17's raven haired and brown eyed friend, Mike opened the door and looked down at Bulma's body in surprise. He was mostly interested in the short and tight black skirt and the see-through white shirt she was wearing. Her clear high heels were about 3'' high.   
"What's up Bulma?" he asked smirking at her, a playful glint in his eyes as his brown eyes met her blue ones.

"I need to speak to No.17," she replied curtly, her face seriously content.

"Oh… Well, he's in the back," Alex replied, undressing her with his eyes. "Been working?" he asked, curiously.

"Yeah," Bulma indifferently as Mike opened the door for her to come in. She began to advance towards the back room, but was stopped by Mike. "I wouldn't recommend you go in there right now," he told her firmly.

"Well, I need to talk to him," Bulma glared. "If he has a bitch in there then, she'll just have to leave, because what I have to say is more important than what he is doing right now," she yelled impatiently, her face beet red and her eyes cross.

"A'ight," Mike replied as he knocked on No.17's room door. "No.17, open up!" Mike yelled.

No.17's seemed to be panting as he replied, "What the hell for?" he yelled (or tried too) breathlessly.

"Just tell your bitch to scram! You've got another customer that won't go away and she's serious, Man," Mike yelled back.

"Damnit," No.17 cursed. "Alright, give me a minute," he yelled back.

Minutes later, a young teenage blonde erupted from No.17's room, her hair a mess and white liquid trickling on the side of her mouth. Mike gaped, as the blonde walked off casually. "Hey, wait up!" he yelled as he rushed to catch up with the blonde.

Bulma walked into No.17's room, with her arms folded. "We need to talk," she told him curtly.

"What is there to talk about, _Bulma_?" he snarled.

"Trunks. Your son, in case you've forgotten who he is. You know, with you never being around or doing a damn thing to support him," Bulma sneered crossly. "Now, the only reason I'm here is because I need you to help me raise this kid. As much as I abhor coming to you, we both know that I can't be supplying him with everything. I'm barely making ends meet for us to have dinner on a broken table. I need you to be a father," she told him

"I already told you that I will have nothing to do with that child. I mean you knew you couldn't raise him in the first place, precisely why I suggested you get an abortion. But you have to have everything your way and decline. Completely shutting out the reasonable," No.17 shot icily, his blue eyes flashing menacingly at her.

"No, you Bastard. I wasn't about to kill an innocent child just because you weren't man enough to step to the plate and take on your responsibilities!" she yelled.

"And you suppose you're a woman now? With your double job as a whore?"

"At least I'm trying," Bulma shot back, trying not to take his comment to heart.

"Well, fine bitch," he growled icily. "I'll keep the little pest one night for you. But don't you dare blame me, if an _accident_ may occur."

Bulma glared back her ocean blue eyes flashing. "You better make sure that an accident _won'_t occur because if one does occur then your life will be a mistake and you'll rot in jail," she replied, her voice threatening dangerously and low.

"Now, I have to go. Your son, needs something to eat, but it sure would be nice if his father were on child support. Maybe I should go sign up," she said scathingly as she walked out of his room and slammed the door behind her.

She stepped out of the house and sighed. Another day of hard reality and pain she'd have to face. This wasn't how she wanted to live for the rest of her life… She walked up to a fast food restaurant and opened the door to step in. The line wasn't very long and it didn't take very long to serve the food so Bulma was in front in two minutes. "Um, I'll have order number three, large, please," she ordered.

"Ok, $4.95, maim," the red haired, blue eyed employee replied dully as Bulma reached in her purse and dug up four dollars and ninety five cents. "Thank you," the worker stated as she handed Bulma her order.

"Trunks. I'm back," Bulma yelled as she set the food onto the wobbly wooden table. Bulma couldn't help but stifle a laugh at her son as he started towards the table.

"Trunks, I'm going to be out again tonight. I don't know what time I'll be back in so don't wait up for me, ok?" she said. "I called No.18 last night, and she agreed to sit you tonight while I'm out," Bulma said, naming No.17's twin sister.

"Ok," Trunks replied sadly, his big blue eyes looking downcast to the floor. He hated it when his mother went out and left him alone but he understood the fact that she had to support him. He only wished she could be home more often and that he could see more of his father.

Bulma saw the sad look in his eyes and decided to say something that could possibly brighten him up. "Trunks, your daddy's going to spend a whole day with you sometime soon," she stated with a smile looking down at him hopefully.

Trunks brightened up a little bit. He and his father had only spent a little time together once, and he really didn't get to know him at all during that short bit of time. Maybe they'd have a good time together. Getting to know more about him and doing some father-son things together…

Or maybe not, he thought thinking that if his father really did want to do some things with him, then he'd visit him more often. Check up on him with out being forced to do so. Trunks began to wander, did his father even care? He pushed the thought from his head. What did he know about such matters? He was only a kid. Besides, he should be thinking positively and not so negative. At least he was going to spend _some_ time with him, he thought as he swallowed the delicious honey biscuit.

Bulma sighed as she watched her son chew on a chicken bone hungrily. _'He deserves better than this,_' she thought sadly. '_No.17, why won't you just be a father? Lord knows, your son needs you. But you don't even acknowledge his existence._' She closed her eyes tightly. She would have to leave for work in a few hours. It was 9:30, and her shift was at 10:00. She'd better put Trunks to bed, she thought. Then get some sleep before she had to go to her so-called job tonight....

Yay! I haven't worked on this fic in a while, I just did a quick little revision. So, please tell me what you think of it and review!

Aaliyah


End file.
